


moondust

by katiecarothers



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers (TV), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Heathers References, Heathers: The Musical References, Moondust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiecarothers/pseuds/katiecarothers
Summary: Veronica Sawyer grieves the loss of Jason Dean. Though she knew it was for the best and she was happy to stop his evil intentions, she has not learned to bury her love for him in the Moondust.





	1. the ghost of jd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Veronica Sawyer tries to get in touch with her beloved, Heather McNamara whom she hasn’t spoke to in a year. She is haunted by the thought that maybe she is still in love with JD, despite his awful actions. However, she realized that Heather McNamara may be the only one who could stop this.

“Veronica, you’re okay. Really, I don’t know why you’re so worked up about this. Sure you loved him, but it’s been over a year.” Martha said, attempting to embrace me into a hug.

”I need to reach Mac.” I said.

”As in  _the_ Heather McNamara?” She asked.

”Yes. There’s something I need to tell her.” I stated strongly, trying to stop my eyes from watering.

”Is it about your gay love for her? I mean- lesbihonest, y’all both kind of seemed a bit off around each other. Unless Duke was around.” Martha said.

Duke hasn’t been around in a year. Her ghost, along with Kurt and Ram’s has haunted me for a while. Even though it has been awful, I got used to it. I was almost okay with their voices, despite the melancholic vibes they gave off to me.

”Can you find her number?” I asked.

In a jiffy, Martha hurried to grab the phone book. I hated those things. It could easily give off your phone number and address. Someone could track you down and kill you. Only a killer would be able to recognize that, I suppose.

_Of course you’d be able to find her number. What are you gonna do? Kill her? Finish my job? I always knew you’d be able to fall back in love with me- even in the grave. Go ahead, kill her._

Here I was, breaking down in tears once again. I could hear JD as clear as day. He would always be there. He was still the one voice I had never been able to accept. Maybe I did love him. But there’s a fine line between love and doing the right thing because you have stronger love for someone else.  _  
_

“I found Heather’s number!” Martha called out.

And maybe, just maybe, I’d be able to project my love to someone else. 


	2. burying my love like the ashes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see vulnerable Veronica crying over JD’s death with Heather McNamara. After meeting with her, McNamara sings her a song and posts it on YouTube. She dedicated it to Veronica- and suddenly she feels something new.

“H-Heather?” I squealed into the phone. “Which one ya asking for?” Duke questioned, chewing on her gum with an attitude. Duke could do anything with an attitude. She was the queen of beasts. If people thought Heather Chandler was ugly before her death, they had no clue that it would bring DukeStein to life. She was a mess, pregnant, with two kids and had no idea who the fathers could be. McNamara took her in like a stray puppy. “McNamara.” “Right. Here you go.” She said. A long pause began and I waited for what felt like hours. After that eternity, I heard a soft little voice. Here she was- bright as sunshine. It was the one and only, Heather McNamara, a tiny vessel who once almost sunk like the little lifeboat she is, but overcame it. She was here, in action, sailing a beautiful ocean. “H-hi?” She said, confused as to who was on the line. “It’s Veronica. Sawyer. Uhm-“ I began before getting cut off. “VERONICA! OH MY GOSH HI! ITS BEEN AGES!” She exclaimed. I don’t recall a time I heard Heather sound this happy after Chandler’s death. Then again, I can’t recall the sound of my happiness either, but I felt it now. I felt it right here with McNamara. After a long chat on the phone, we stopped by a local Starbucks. Surprisingly, she was still in the area. That also meant Duke was in the area, and somehow I had gone an entire year without running into either of them. When I had gotten home from my long night with McNamara, (which felt as if it had only been a short five minutes) I had gotten a notification from her YouTube channel. I was surprised that somehow, I was subscribed. I didn’t remember doing that, but it apparently happened. I clicked the video and it took me to YouTube. I smiled as I sang the melodic tune of Moondust by Jaymes Young.

_But there’s nothing that I can do,_

_Except bury my love for you._

_I long to hear your voice,_

_But still I make the choice_

_To bury my love,_

_In the Moondust._

__****__****_****_****************I could now remember why I contacted McNamara in the first place. I thought I was still in love with Jason Dean. I longed to hear HIS voice. Instead, I was left no choice but to bury it like his ashes buried with Westerburg. Now, it feels like I was burying someone else’s love in the midst of that. It finally clicked to me- Martha was right. This really was about my gay love for Heather McNamara.


	3. bury my love for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Heather McNamara escorts Veronica Sawyer in seeing the memorial they made for JD on Westerburgs football field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I’m sorry. I got this little account so I could write and stuff but I literally never write fan-fiction so I’m sorry my books are trash. Also, I just got my nails done for the first time and I’m totally not used to typing with these things. I apologize for any errors and I will fix them when the acrylics fall off. Oh, and I messed up the format at the end.

”We’re here.” Heather said as she parked her cute yellow Jeep.

I somehow managed to crack a smile, even though I knew what I would be doing. Actually, I didn’t really know what I was doing. Heather invited me to come see the memorial. I knew they were creating one, but never thought to visit or see if. I wasn’t even sure why they made the memorial- JD was a psychotic murderer and a thief: he stole my heart and all I wanted was for him to give it back.

”I’m not sure what to do.” I said nervously. 

“Here.” Heather said, extending her hand and lacing her fingers with mine.

For once in my life, I felt okay when thinking about JD. I only felt that with Heather now. She could make anything better, which was odd to think about.

I happily walked over to the football field. Suddenly, my heart was noticeably there. I could feel it drop from my chest to the ground and I could imagine it’s cracks over Westerburg.

“Don’t be scared.” Heather assured.

”No, he’s there. Heather, he’s literally right there.” I said.

”Kill him.” She said.

I looked at her, afraid that maybe the cute little lifeboat I knew was having a psychotic moment or something.

”Kill him like he killed Heather Chandler.” She replied.

”Are you okay?” I questioned.

”More than okay. He killed you on the inside. So kill him. Bury him.” She said.

She had a point. JD killed my spirit and crushed my soul, right after he stole my heart. I had taken back my opinion of Heather being psychotic. I suddenly began to hum a well known song.

_I long to hear your voice,_

_But still I make the choice,_

_To bury my love,_

_In the Moondust._

 

 ~~~~She was right. I needed to bury my love for JD. I could bury it and give my world to Heather. Maybe she wanted me too. Maybe she wanted me

”Hand me a shovel.” I said.

She began to hand me an imaginary shovel, and we both laughed hysterically. Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
